Through Empty Amber Eyes
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: "Some people would often ask me, how do you live with yourself? The answer is quite simple. I just do." How my OC, Amber the Wolf, sees her life through her empty, unfeeling amber eyes. Because through them, she sees that life and death are just as empty.
1. Prologue

"_We'd like to offer you a job." The elderly human man said to me, although I knew I didn't have much choice from the large, well-dressed agents that he had placed in the small, and almost empty room we were in._

"_Shoot." I said with my arms crossed, leaning casually to the wooden I chair was seated in._

"_I hear your good with blades." He said. "You are also silent enough to be able to hear a pin drop. And perhaps you are capable of using your heat ability to kill from the distance."_

"_What do you want, old man?" I replied sharply, my mind growing annoyed from the suspense. The man cleared his throat before speaking again._

"_The reason you are summoned here is because we need a _special_ recruit for the GUN organization." He said as he started to all sorts of files on top of the wooden table that was placed before me. "Someone who can take out enemies that need to be taken care of quietly, and someone who can manage targets that need to be rid of without anyone realizing it."_

_I stared at him quietly before smirking and chuckling ever so lightly. "So, you want me to get rid of big threats and take the blame for it without having _you_ or _your organization being _suspected."_

"_You catch on fast." The man chuckled nonetheless. "So how about it?"_

"_Let's talk transportation." I said quickly to lessen the suspense._

"_It will all be taken care of." He said simply. "All you need to do is show up, get your assignment, head off, slip inside, get rid of the target, and get out."_

"_And what do _I _get in return?" I replied. My voice starting to get serious._

"_You'll get a high paying job." He raised one finger._ "_You will be bailed from prison, if you are to be caught and arrested, after finishing a task, or in the middle of doing it." He raised another finger._ "_You will be free to complete your task any way you want." Another finger was raised._ "_And finally," He trailed off on the last part as his fourth finger was raised. "Wouldn't it be nice to be free from life as a fugitive?"_

_I was left silent, although my decision came quick. "I accept your deal."_

_The man sitting across the table from me then smirked a triumphant smirk. "Good." He said, clearly satisfied. "My name is Abraham Towers. But from now on, you will recognize me as the commander."_

* * *

><p>As simple as that, I had a job. One that I was good at despite the downsides it had.<p>

I know that most people would see me as an evil, heartless soul that had no trouble in slicing throats. And in fact, I find it amusing. As amusing as to how most people are amused by satellite television.

Because, it amuses me how oblivious they are before the blades from my machetes slice through their necks with such edge. How the horrified their screams were when I reveal my presence to them, or how they freeze when they feel the heat rise drastically upon my presence.

Some people would often ask me, how do you live with yourself? The answer is quite simple. I just do.

I don't need to put any thought in _that_ question. The answer was so easy, so simple. It may not explain much, but it's better than to let others think that I'm a psychopath with a couple of sharp blades and deadly moves with no real purpose in life.

But I wouldn't care anyway. I _am_ doing this to make sure _they_ don't get a bullet through their chest some other day because I had failed to slice a throat.

It was all that simple.

I would often see the world to be dull and completely empty and meaningless, until I had met a certain black hedgehog whom helped me acknowledge that maybe I wasn't the only one who goes through life this way.

As some would say, we became quick friends. And since we both work for GUN, it was easy to see each other. But even so, we were never more than friends. It's hard to say we were even close friends. But it was still nice to know you have someone to trust.

Still, that was sometimes. The other times, I would hide myself in shadows, avoiding contact with others, or sitting in a prison cell until I get an assignment. Some tasks, I would be able to finish quickly. Others would be a bit tricky, and sometimes loud. But I would manage to finish it anyway, either as a free mobian, or back to sitting in a prison cell again.

After a report to the commander, I would lie down and rest. And the next day, it starts all over again. It was a simple routine that I call life. But that was probably why I have such a point of view on the world.

* * *

><p><em>All that passes by and gone away<em>

_Sometimes silly, sometimes blue_

_But always unaware of what might happen_

_And that's when they really figure out what's around the corner,_

_Death _

_Caused by me_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is kinda my first attempt on a Sonic OC fic. Kinda. Well, it would be pretty OOC of me to ask you to review after you read this, but I'll say it anyway. Read and review please!<strong>

**Oh yeah, here's the profile for you guys who wants to put their OCs in:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Species:**

**Appearence:**

**And for you guys who are curious about Amber, her pic is on this link (Be sure to remove the spaces until the words are attached to the period): art/Amber-s-new-look-276223458**

**Oh, and Amber is 16 years old by the way.**


	2. Bliss of Silence

**Well, I was thinking that before I choose an OC that was entered, I figure I should write more with Amber first so you guys can get to know her better.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I believe in fairytales..." A lilac cat said as she was in the middle of reading a book from across the way. <em>

_We were seated in opposite chairs in a library I had visited. Her golden eyes glued to the reading text that she held while I just stared at her in complete silence. _

_This cat was known widely as Blaze the Cat. The pyrokinetic princess of an alternate dimension, and one of Sonic the Hedgehog's close friends. Though you may not believe it, but _she _actually believes in _fairytales_. _

_The mistress of fire, and a skilled one at that, actually believes in fairytales. Funny isn't it? I surely think so, because I may have just spiked a few degrees up in the room.  
><em>

_I only glanced at her in silent amusement. My amber eyes piercing deep into her occupied gold ones as I rest my arms on the long library table, lacing my fingers together with a steady and silent sigh of mild entertainment. I could feel my lips tug a small half smile at this cat's naivety. I decided to play along for a bit.  
><em>

_"What's not to believe in a fairytale?"_

_Blaze seemed to be approving of my answer. She looked up from her book and met my sharp gaze. I could feel her cringe lightly, and as if to avoid my eyes, Blaze looked down to her book again, placing a bookmark in the page she was currently in, and closed it. The cat once again glanced up. I knew very well that I make her uncomfortable. In fact, I make a lot of people uncomfortable. I guess this little princess is no different._

_"Do you believe in fairytales also?"_

_I had to actually stifle a laugh._

_"No."_

_This left her completely confused. I could tell by the way she was staring. She opened her mouth to speak._

_"I can see why you wouldn't want to believe in them. You think it is useless and childish, and so should I, but still..."_

_Blaze looked said for a moment as she was starting to quiet down, but of course that phase didn't last. She started to speak again,_

_"You shouldn't judge it that way."  
><em>

_I chuckled mildly in response._

_"What's so funny?"_

_I could see her white muzzle turn pink in embarrassment, and probably in shame and regret for even speaking her thoughts so openly, and blunt.  
><em>

_"You're so funny." I replied sharply as she looked offended. "You believe in something that is fairly made up. You believe in something that was created out of fantasy and not fact. How can it _not_ be funny?"_

_Blaze scowled angrily at the fact that she had been insulted by someone she barely knew. Out of pure rage, she rose from her chair and slammed her hands down on the table, surprising the other mobians and humans in the library.  
><em>

_"You _dare_ insult _me_?"_

_I merely smirked._

_"Yea. I _dare_."_

_She was just about to lunge, but I got up and turned to leave despite her loud and anonymous complaints. I soon spoke again before leaving through the doors, turning around and facing Blaze.  
><em>

_"Unfortunately, you're not worth my time. Besides, I _hate_ having to remove blood stains off my clothes."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I stare blankly upon the cracked prison ceiling above me while my hands clutch the bed sheets below. My empty eyes would blink lazily from time to time as I gaze uninterestedly at the light bulb that lit the cell poorly. I sigh in utter boredom as I listened to my cellmate's endless rambling about his life from his bottom bunk bed. I'm surprised they actually <em>let<em> me have an inmate this time.

"Goddamnit will you shut up?" I finally snapped.

"Now, now lil' missy!" The old coot said from below me. "I' wus just gettin' to the good part!"

"The only part _I_ want to hear is the part when you _shut up_!" I growled as I sat up quickly, only to have my head hit the ceiling that was not too far up. I growled louder and rubbed my head as I hopped down and finally deciding to just sit on the floor. I could hear a satisfied laugh from the other side of the bars.

"Enjoying yourself, miss wolf?" A prison guard said teasingly, but I found no pleasant humor in his words. "Maybe you should think before killing a governor next time."

I scowled. That so called governor was disgustingly corrupt, and he was a boss thief who allowed his little buddies to steal as long as he gets a fifty percent cut out of it.

The GUN organization new about his little thieving minions, and yet putting them to jail wasn't enough, because then their boss would just bail them out again. So the commander assigned me to get rid of the boss altogether and end his reign.

But this work was highly undercover, so I doubt a lowly prison guard like him would know anything about it.

I pushed myself off the floor and headed to the bars, the heat rising drastically upon my anger. I swore that the guard had shed some sweat.

Upon reaching the metal that locked me inside the small cell, I grabbed the now intensely hot bars with both my hands. "And maybe _you_ should _think_ before _attempting _to give me a surplus of _torture_ by putting me in a _cell_ with a _lunatic_!" I yelled, my voice rising with every word.

The guard had fallen silent after my outburst, and so did the old coot, but my growling did not stop. "I _demand_ to be moved to an _empty_ cell, or at least to be placed with a _decent_ roommate." I snarled lowly.

He was about to say something, but luckily, Abraham Towers, or as everyone calls him, the commander, had arrived just in time to bail me out before I _murdered_ this guard. "Now, now, no need to get your tail in a knot." He said, placing an arm on the tense guard's shoulder. "Although you should remember not to put her with a cellmate the next time she gets arrested."

"You'd _better_." I snarled venomously. The scared prison guard could only nod his head stiffly.

"I have come to take this prisoner." The commander said, gesturing to me_. _"Open the doors, and I'll take it from here."

I tapped my finger on the bar impatiently as the incompetent man assigned as a prison guard took his keys out shakily and unlocked the bar doors. Not long after a subtle 'click' was heard, he pulled the door open and let me out. I snorted at him before heading outside with the commander.

The world outside was bright. Much too bright for my own liking. I stared hatefully as a happy couple passed by. The sight was so _disgusting_ I could _spit. _But I settled with another snort. "Lighten up, Amber." Commander Towers said to me as we boarded a black car. "I'm dropping you off at Station Square so you can cool down from your last task. I've arranged a nice apartment for you just downtown. Maybe you could rest a bit there."

I stared uninterestedly out the window and sighed. "Sure..."

The car soon pulled to a stop, and I hopped off with a swift open of the door and a quick slam to close it. "Be careful not to attract any attention." The commander said as he rolled down his window.

He had a point there. I had two machetes strapped crossways on my back since the prison keepers had returned it to me upon my release. How could I _not_ attract attention?

But I nodded nonetheless, and with my response, Abraham Towers rolled up his window, driving off afterwards. Probably to return to the HQ in Guardian Mountain.

I knew _I'll_ probably have to get my butt up there too sooner or later. I roll my eyes slightly because I _know_ positively well that he would make me literally hike out there. And with that thought I heaved a deep sigh.

I decided to get a move on not long afterwards, considering my actions were starting to attract attention. Currently, I had walked around aimlessly out of boredom before stumbling across the library. The same one of which I had the so called pleasure of meeting Blaze the Cat.

Making a quick decision, a took a stroll inside and sat on the same chair I sat in before, except this time, there was no lilac cat sitting across me.

I unstrapped my machetes off my back and dropped it on the floor with a clank. The straps around it still intact.

I stared down silently on the wooden table, not bothering to take a book. Then again, I never did like a library for it's books. I solely enjoy the stiff and lonely silence that lingers in it. In fact, I think I crave it.

I started to close my eyes. Slowly, but surely. I figured my so called _apartment_ would be the most reasonable place to rest, but it wouldn't have the stunning and thick silence that a library had.

Then again, I've always been attracted to silent places. Especially if it's cold. Because I wouldn't have to mind if my own body heat rose and dehydrated me.

I don't really know why myself, but I love silence, as to some people would find it uncomfortable. That was probably why I couldn't take a second in prison with that chatty old coot.

I found eyes were finally closed though I was still sitting up straight on the chair. And, it may not be comfortable, at least it was silent. Although a silent company wouldn't be bad.

Blaze didn't talk much when she was reading, so I have to say she was good company. Of course that was _before_ she closed that book. Damn, was she a loudmouth. I don't find her scary though. Just all-round obnoxious. Of course, speaking a her thoughts like that was her own fault.

'_I'm thinking about completely irrelevant things_' I thought to myself. '_And it's giving me a headache..._'

Of course, I ended up groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I left off pretty good here. So, my offer is still open for you guys who want your male Sonic OC to be paired up with Amber. (The profile and Amber's picture link is in the first chapter)<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Empty Chairs

**Well, after a long day of debating on OCs, of finally picked the winner; Nameria's OC, Leon the Wolf.**

**Now, for the other OCs out there who didn't get picked, it doesn't mean they're not good enough. It's jut that their personality might not match well with Amber's. (ex. A super cold and super sadistic OC might not get Amber's affection, but instead he might earn her hatred and she will make him her rival or enemy from her own personality's point of view.) And, I find that Leon might have the best personality to match/attract Amber.**

**But even so, I liked the other OCs so much that I thought I might put in them in my story anyway. Whether in a cameo, or as a secondary character that appears a lot and has a decent amount of lines.**

**OCs I've decided to also use in this story:**

**-Red Moon the Lynx by SilentAltair**

**-Eclipse the Wolf by Queztionz**

**-Thor the Coyote by VioletAssassin**

**-Dante Kayter by fire assasin  
><strong>

**And I thank you for others who had sacrificed the time to participate in entering your OCs, and may I recommend a Mary-Sue test next time before entering your OC in someone's Sonic fanfiction? Haha, I kid. Thanks for the OCs, guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>How does it feel like to die?" A teenage human girl said to herself as she was standing in a bus stop. She looked like she was about to commit suicide. And maybe she was. Standing beside her clearly made everything look quite obvious after all.<em>

_I was glaring at her sharply, although it looked like she didn't care. That girl had been repeating to exact same question to everyone who happened to stand next to her for a bit, and it was starting to light my fuse. My hands were itching to grab my machete and shut her up once and for all._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_She had been staring at the ground rather idiotically, but no, I didn't pity her. Not one bit. Because this girl was stupid. I bet she had only been dumped by her boyfriend and now she's acting like the world is falling apart._

_"I don't know..."_

_I had finally said with a shrug and a small roll of my eyes._

_"I've never exactly died before."_

_I could feel the girl eying my machetes carefully. I was watching her from the corner of my eye cautiously. She looked as if she was going to grab one of them at any moment. So I stepped away from her reach._

_ "Does it hurt to bleed to death?"_

_I looked around, and not a soul in sight. I gave into my temptations and pulled out one of my trusted blades, twirling it around a bit before gripping it tightly in my clutch and finally turning around to face the wreck of a teenage girl._

_"Well."_

_I started to say slowly to build up the suspense, and her fear. I allowed myself to let loose of the heat in my body and caused the temperature around us to rise and rise until it felt like standing in a desert, and the girl was frozen in her spot, but I bet she wanted to run. Run, run, run..._

_"Why don't you let me cut you a nice, big portion of your flesh, and we'll both find out."_

_Without much to say left, I slashed my machete through her stomach swiftly, but powerfully. She squeaked and stumbled back, collapsing not long afterwards whilst I stared at her emptily. The place where I had slashed her isn't exactly fatal, but I made sure it was deep enough for her to find her answer. I chuckled sinisterly._

_"And now you know..."_

_My lips were twitching into a twisted smile as I placed my bloody machete back into it's strap, uniting it with the other machete and creating it's original crossways position once again.  
><em>

_"Why some questions are better left unanswered."_

* * *

><p>The clock was ticking. Hours were passing. Time had quickly flown by. I hadn't noticed one bit through my contently closed eyes. I must've fallen asleep somewhere along the way I had been drowning myself in silence.<p>

I soon found my eyes fluttering open, and my gaze trailed straight for the wooden library table before me. Not once had I felt so empty in my life. Well, perhaps just _emptier_ than usual. Because I felt weary and all-round **dead**.

It reminded me of the time I was left in an orphanage after my mother and father were shot in an alley by a pickpocket with a gun. I shut my eyes tightly again upon remembering my mother's mortified scream, and my father's horrified gasp. The memory of the two lying in small pools of blood clouded my thoughts mercilessly as I found myself fighting back the burning sensation of tears.

I sigh shakily as my eyes started to open gently.

I thought for sure that I was alone in this library, save for the librarian, before I suddenly heard a page being flipped. My gaze traveled across the table until my eyes fell onto what used to be the empty chair placed in the opposite of my seat.

Sitting there was a black wolf. His ice blue eyes were glued onto the book he was reading. He had three scars on his right eye, and a frown upon his face. I stared quietly, but I didn't have the will to give a sharp stare. I could only stare at him dully.

My heat was dropping than it should be rising. But he didn't seem to be bothered by me just sitting across from him.

My ears were dropped down onto my head as I stared on the table again. And before long, I stood up. My machetes in hand as I didn't bother to sling them over my shoulders like usual. I took a light step and pushed the chair in before heading to the door. I felt the wolf glance up and watch me leave, but I couldn't care less.

I exited the library swiftly and headed straight for my apartment. The world outside had almost ended already. I took a few moments to stare at the sky, because it now had the same shade as my eyes. The same shade of amber.

And for once, I felt warm.

A smile had bloomed upon my lips when I started walking again. And I may not be saving time, but at least I was enjoying myself, accompanied by the amber sky. _My_ sky.

I would glance up from time to time as the sky stayed like that for a seemingly long time. It gave off a warm glow to the streets and pavements. And, it made me feel... Happy.

After going around the city for a bit, I finally found my apartment block. I entered the building, and surprise, surprise, it looked classy and at the same time, it was comfortable. It really, really did.

I took the elevator and went up to my floor after coldly asking to the receptionist for my room and getting the keys for it.

Floor 6. Here we are.

Getting out of the elevator, I took my newly earned keys and unlocked the door after going down the hallway. I opened the door and to my surprise, the apartment was to my liking. It looked nothing like the roach hotels I used to stay in. It was neat, and the furniture was very minimalist, but comfortable and colored by warm and dark colors. The walls were pasted with classy wallpapers and the wooden floor was a warm shade of mahogany. I had a marble kitchen and bathroom, and my bedroom was just... Perfect.

I could feel my smile grow wider at the sight of a viewing porch with a glass slide door that was half covered with blood red curtains. I tossed my machetes on the maroon couch and slid open the glass door. The sight of my amber sky returning to me once again. But as fast as it came, the warmth and happiness had frozen along with the sky. The emptiness and loneliness drowned me as amber was replaced with violet.

My smile now fading and my eyes once again lost it's soul with a discouraging sigh. I slid the door shut and closed the curtains completely, not caring that my apartment was now shrouded in darkness.

I was standing there for a while before remembering a birthday gift the commander gave me. It was sitting on the living room table wrapped in colorful paper. How it got there I have no idea, nor do I want to know. Shrugging off the doubts, I walked over there and ripped the paper open and took the gift out of the box.

I stared at the belts I had gotten. They looked just like the straps I used to hold my machetes. I looked at it suspiciously but tried it on, placing them on my hips cross ways like my straps . The belt gave off a humming sound and suddenly, my two machetes disappeared from its straps. I stared wide eyed. I looked at the box again, finding a piece of paper. _'Pretend to pull out your machetes'_ it said.

"That's kinda stupid..." I muttered but stood up and tried it. From the bottom of my expectations, once I pulled thin air near my belts, a flash of light came and I was holding my machetes. I stared at nowhere. Stared and stared. Then stared to the paper again. _'Pretend to sheath you__r machetes to put them away'_ it read.

Since the first instruction was just so _stupid_, I tried the second instruction too. Once I did, the flash of light came and the machetes had disappeared. I smirked. "Best birthday present ever."

* * *

><p><strong>(Leon's POV)<strong>

I watched carefully as the wolf before me sigh shakily. Her eyes were shut tightly, but were soon fluttering open. I quickly glanced down to the book I was reading and flipped a page. I saw her ears twitch as her gaze traveled to me. My eyes were nailed to the book as I try to not glance back at her. And so a frown formed on my lips.

Her gaze was dull at me, and it stayed that way. I felt the room grow cold. Well, _colder_ than it was before. And without a warning, the female wolf before me had stood up. Her hand clutching two machetes tied in it's straps as she moved the chair in with a swift move. I found myself staring at her as she walked towards the exit, and something in my gut told me that she knew I was watching, but she didn't do anything about it.

I looked at my book again, but somehow, I wasn't all that interested in it anymore. So I looked at the empty chair across me, and stared. And stared. And stared... But nothing could distract me from the loneliness that lingered in it. I looked at my book again. Then back at the empty chair. I looked to my left; nothing but long rows of empty chairs. So I looked to my right. It was the exact same thing; empty chairs.

I sighed and placed my book on the table, closing it. I stood up and decided to go home, for the world outside was now dark as the skies were violet. It was a pleasant autumn day, though it had not been gloomy or cold. Which was good. I took a deep breath of the crisp evening air, and began to walk home, millions of thoughts crossed my mind as I did.

"I'm definitely going to have a long night tonight..."


	4. Encounter

**Sorry this chap came late guys... ^^; I had this massive writer's block. Plus homework and wushu practice kept me busy the whole time... (Not to mention my mom is starting to get strict about electronic devices) But, Enjoy anyways!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Amber's POV)<strong>

The prison doors slammed in my face. The room vibrated from the impact. Small rubbles fell from the ceiling and dropped onto my head. I squared my shoulders as the rubles rolled off my body and on to the floor. The handcuffs that were still locked on my wrists jingled from the impact as well. I blinked slowly and turned to the window-like opening above the cell bed. Sunlight was pouring gently through it.

_'Sunlight is supposed to be golden isn't it?'_ I asked myself. _'So why is it so white through my eyes?'_

I looked around the room. _'I suppose the walls are gray. And the bed sheets are white. But why are the sunrays white too?'_

Suddenly, everything swirled and faded into black, and I fell. No screams escaped. I just stared blankly above. But then I stopped, seated in a wooden chair. The handcuffs disappeared and I stared at my wrists. I looked up. A world was forming around me. Blue skies, green meadows, clear streams ran through the hills while a large tree stood nearby.

Surprise was plastered on my face and I desperately wanted to be part of it. It looked like paradise. I stood, but upon the first step I took, the grass beneath my feet died and dried, turning yellow, and the death spread, reaching the tree. The green leaves dried and dropped as the tree itself withered. The streams dried and the death had grabbed the sky, pulling it to a lifeless grey. And then, everything burned. Fire had caught and destroyed everything. _Everything_. It took everything before I even had the chance to enjoy it. The skies turned blood red, and the view was, but a memory.

I fell to my knees with my head held low. "Why...?"

My ears twitched. Sounds of footsteps came and stepped slowly, occasionally snapping burnt branches or dry leaves. I lifted my eyes and my gaze was fixed to the familiar figure of the sound; a black wolf wearing the most familiar clothes, holding a book.

I stood up and slowly walked over, outstretching an arm to him. He was walking while he read. His calm and relaxed steps carried him through the barren wasteland. I was walking behind him. Just as my finger touched his shoulder, the world burned. The wolf kept walking as if nothing was happening, but in fact, his figure and his surroundings burned in way that of a piece of paper.

I pulled back my hand and stared at my fingers. I looked up again, and the view was gone. Everything was gone. It was black again. I stared with wide eyes.

And suddenly I heard a loud 'crack'. My body jumped then fell. I saw red liquid forming below my body. The sticky liquid stained the whites of my cheeks. Everything felt like it was spinning and I felt extreme nausea. Finally, I screamed.

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly, jumping out of the overs and sweating like a pig. I glared in disgust at how much I had messed up my bed. Yes that's right. <em>My<em> bed. I had a _home_ now. Usually I slept in jail cells, but on assignments, I would stay up all night. But not anymore. I start to realize that I was breathing heavily, and standing on the bed. My vision was all blurry so I rubbed my eyes, finding my hand wet after I pulled back. I wiped my eyes from the mysterious liquid. Propping down on the bed, I stared at my hand. I sniffed it. Then I licked it. _'Salty...'_ I thought.

Just like that, realization hit me. "Was I... Was I crying...?"

I rubbed my fingers together and balled them into a fist. "That wolf... Where have I seen him before...?" I rubbed my temples and knocked on my head, but then snapped my fingers in success. "Oh, that's right. The library."

After long sessions of musing to myself, I had finally pulled myself out of bed, heading to the kitchen and made some tea. _'It's that dream again. Why did everything burn...? And why was _he_ in it this time?'_ I growled to myself and sipped the tea, sighing after the burning liquid flowed down my throat. Not that it bothered me anyway. I was practically heat numb. Quite ironic isn't it?

I strolled over to the couch and plopped down. I loved the colors in my apartment. It had a warm feel with it (pun intended) and reminded me of autumn. Once again, I found that ironic, because in some countries, Autumn is called Amber. I chuckled. I took pleasure in watching trees die too. But my face scrunched. _'No... That's not it..._ _I like autumn because of the dry leaves. I like the leaves because of the way they flutter to the ground._' My eyes closed upon imagining it. _'I like autumn because of the colors.'_

I smirked. "I guess I'm not so shallow after all." I checked my watch to find it blinking which only meant one thing; "Oh, slaughtering time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Leon's POV)<strong>

I rubbed my eyes as I left home, holding my sword to practice in the field not far off the outskirts of the city. Upon arriving, I shifted my legs into a stance and began to practice stabs and blocks. Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air. My ears jerked right up and my attention turned to the withering forest quite nearby. At first I was walking there, and then I started running until finally, I was sprinting.

My sword was clutched tightly in my grip as I broke through the bushes and into the forest. The falling leaves were blocking my vision, but I kept on anyway. I walked two steps before the strong smell of blood entered my senses. I followed my nose to where the smell was mistakenly strong. I covered my mouth and nose upon finding a dead body covered in fallen autumn leaves. The scenery was colorful and yet spine-chilling.

I took a closer look at the dead man. His blood was still fresh, and something had been taken. He had a broken chain necklace. "Whatever used to be hanging there must be an item worth killing for." I mused to myself out loud. Feeling a bit curious, a poked the man with my feet, and just my luck, he grabbed it.

I gasped and recoiled back, but his grip was strong. Bloodshot eyes gazing fearfully into mine. His breathing was forced and wheezed whenever he exhaled. Either the tie on his neck was too tight, or he was just plain dying. _'Definitely dying.'_ I thought. The man's mouth opened, trying to form words. "F... Fuck that bitch..."

Suddenly, an invisible wave of hot something came and separated his head from his body. I kicked his hand off and got up, wide eyed. My gaze was searching everywhere for the heat wave, only to find falling autumn leaves. I cursed and kicked a few dead leaves in the air. I sheathed my sword and turned around to exit when a loud 'thump' and crunching leaves caught my attention. I jerked my head back to find a persimmon something gazing back at me before sprinting away.

Without putting much thought, I chased after it. It was almost hard to catch because of the falling leaves that blocked out my view, and the fact that _it_ was the same color as the said leaves, save for the yellow ones. I growled in annoyance as another leaf covered my eye. I ripped it off, having my attention diverted, my eyes didn't pick up a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. I gasped as my leg got caught on it and fell. My hand grabbed the closest thing to me, which was the tail of the persimmon something I was chasing.

It yelped upon the sudden tug and fell face first to the ground. I stifled a laugh and the persimmon something growled, kicking me in the face. I winced and released it's tail. It turned over, revealing a familiar female face. I gasped, and her scowl grew.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amber's POV)<strong>

It was rather sloppy of me to be caught after killing a target. Especially by a nosy citizen! Alright, I admit slicing the man's head off might've raised suspicion as well as jumping out of a tree so clumsily, but hey, I was still getting used to the belts!

My frown grew wider as I heard the citizen's footsteps draw closer, but I had the elements on my side. With ease, I navigated my way through the falling leaves while the citizen chasing me was being extremely distracting by it. My frown turned into a smirk as I heard him growl when another leaf got caught on his face. You just gotta love autumn.

I heard a gasp from behind me, and felt a sharp pain on my tail. I yelped and was tugged back by it, causing me to lose balance and fall face first to the ground. Sometimes I hate having a tail. I heard the bastard stifle a laugh. That pissed me off. I growled and kicked the sucker's face. Feels good doesn't it? And after a wince from him, my tail was free.

I turned over to see the unfortunate soul who dares to touch my tail, a scowl plastered on. And just my luck, I met a familiar male face. He gasped and my scowl grew. I kicked his face again and got up, brushing the dead leaves off while I did. He groaned in pain and held his face.

"Serves you right!" I hissed. "Nobody grabs my tail but me!"

He didn't respond but just rubbed his face. My blood boiled and the heat rose. "I know you..." He said finally. I was about to claw his eyes out for making such a stupid comment but he spoke again, "You're that wolf from the library..."

I glared at him as if that was the most obvious thing. And it was. Because I recognized him easily. He blushed realization at how stupid he must sound. I was biting my tongue to prevent myself from yelling about how stupid he _was_. I heard him clear his throat as he got to his feet. I crossed my arms when he did so. "What did you think you were doing killing a man like that?"

My eyes widened. Was he _scolding_ me? "Well _mister_, I _think_ I was doing my job."

"And what kind of job is that, _miss_?"

"Information is classified." I closed my eyes and turned my back to him. "If I told you, I'll have to kill you too."

He sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms as he did. "You act as if killing is as simple as swatting a fly..."

"Which it is."

"I didn't ask you."

"And did you?"

"No."

"Smart boy." I said, patting his head, on which case I had to stand on my toes to do so since he was towering _way_ above me, and walked away. "I'd best be on my way now." I stopped and looked at his dumbfounded and questioning face. "And if anyone asks, we never met."

Without anything much left to say, I sprinted into the storm of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>(Leon's POV)<strong>

We never met? _Never met_? What is _that_ supposed to mean? I could only stare in a trance as the odd wolf girl disappeared in the storm of leaves. I had just witnessed her take a man's head off his body and now she's walking off as if nothing even happened. I mean, who _does_ that?

My mouth was hanging open as my brain was trying to process what was happening. Once it finished, I realized that my ear was still propped down from having that girl pat my head. Wait... She _pat_ my head. God, I could still feel her hand. You know, it feels nice being patted there- whoa, hold up. That is not a rational thought. I have to pull my head out of my pants...

"Get a grip on yourself, Leon..." I said, holding my head. "Just listen to yourself... This is pathetic..."

I scowled in disgust of myself as the autumn leaf storm finally stopped falling. The scenery was so lively even though everything was dying. But hey, that's irony for you.

I looked around for a little while more before deciding the winds had grown to cold to endure anymore. I rubbed my hands together and started to head back to the field. I noted carefully that if I ever see that wolf again, I would remember to ask her name.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

"Oh, there you are, wolfie." Rouge smiled her seductive smile as Amber walked passed her through the GUN corridors. "The chief's been typin' his head off wonderin' what took you so long on that task." Her smile widened as she thought about the possibilities. "You didn't get distracted did you? Maybe by a certain boy you're not tellin' me about?"

"Shut the trap, Rouge. I'm not in the mood." Amber muttered as she kept picking up her pace to get to the commander's office with Rouge hot on her heels. Although the bat's long legs helped her keep up pretty nicely. "Somebody saw me do the job and chased after me because of it." She scowled on remembering what happened. "The bastard pulled my tail..."

Rouge laughed in amusement. "The old pull-the-tail trick eh, Wolf?" She grinned as her younger companion stretched an embarrassed frown across her face. "That's some distraction... So, did you kill 'im?" The bat's smile stretched even more when Amber stopped in her tracks suddenly.

"No... I didn't..." She spoke but her mind was a million miles away. "I didn't! Why didn't I kill him?"

Rouge smirked. "Yeah, Wolf. Why _didn't_ you kill him?"

Amber's mind was in a rapid, and chaotic frenzy. Her eyes couldn't seem to focus on one spot as her feet kept moving. If she killed him, then she would be in for the clear. What if he tattled? What if he called the police department and have her locked up? Sure that would be fine, but now that she had her own apartment, she certainly did _not_ want to sleep in a prison cell. Amber was so doomed for not killing him. But then again, if she did kill him, she wouldn't get to see him ever again and besides, he looked pretty... Trustworthy. And she _did_ tell him to not tell, right? Right? But even so, what if the commander found out? _'I'm sure he'll be totally fine with it...'_ She told herself mentally.

Though Amber had convince herself that everything was going to be peachy, her mind was not at ease. The train of thoughts ceased in an instant as she bumped into something sturdy. She looked up to see the commander with Shadow by his side. "There you are Amber." Abraham Towers said. "What took you so long?"

"I got side-tracked." Amber half replied half muttered. "But that's not important. The heroin smuggler is taken care of." Yes, she refused to tell him about her embarrassing tail-tugging runaway from the big black wolf. Rouge was about to open her mouth to say something, but Amber nudged her to keep her mouth shut.

"I expected no less from you, Amber." The commander said. "Well done. You're free to take the night off."

Amber sighed in relief and nodded. He then strolled passed her and Rouge but Shadow stopped for a bit and gave her a look. One that said, _'You're not telling us something'_. Rouge had seemed to approve of that and Amber glared at both of them. "I said it wasn't important!" She hissed and took off the opposite way of the corridor. Rouge smirked and chuckled as she caught up with the commander and Shadow.

The persimmon wolf was grumbling angrily as she waltzed out of the GUN HQ exit that is hidden in the base of Guardian Mountain. "Damn Rouge and her nosy antiques..." She muttered and soon muttered about something else. "Damn Shadow and his voice reading skills..."

Amber kicked a pebble and stomped through the hidden path in the forest that lead to Central City. The weather and scenery had managed to calm her down, but still, she couldn't help but grudgingly blush when she thought of her own antiques on her job. "Damn me and my stupid hormones..."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew<strong>**, that was fun! And I would appreciate if you guys review and maybe give me some pointers/critiques/suggestions to help me improve. :D**

**I'm not promising it won't be a while, but I could guarantee that I won't stop til I finish this story! Oh, and I would also very much appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas for this fic (You get credit from me if you do!). So, until the next chapter!**


End file.
